Career Advice
by El Leon Y La Oveja
Summary: Professor McGonagall gives career advice to Peter Pettigrew. Given that she never considered him to be particularly talented, what will she make of his prospects? PP/SB/JP FRIENDSHIP & HUMOUR FIC


After Hogwarts, each house had the cliché career path, the 'done' thing.

The Ravenclaws went into the Ministry, usually into high-ranking positions, often in Magical Law Enforcement. They wore smart dress robes for work parties and gave sophisticated statements to the Daily Prophet.

The Hufflepuffs were happy with their mediocrity. They went to work in shops, or with Magical Creatures and the odd few made it into the Ministry, although never into key positions. Certainly no heads of departments amongst most Hufflepuffs. They settled down with their families, children and collection of cats and owls. The stereotypical Hufflepuff loved fluffy animals and very rarely, dangerous species. Nothing like dragons though. Leave those to the Gryffindors.

Generally, Gryffindors tended to follow a very specific path. There was only one place for all that bravery, chivalry and daring nerve. The Auror Office at the Ministry was like a haven for generations of the most talented Gryffindors. Some of them also ended up doing other Ministry jobs or teaching at Hogwarts, some found work in Diagon Alley and quite a few went abroad to train dangerous animals or keep the peace in other countries.

And finally, our slippery friends, the Slytherins. Many of these young people tended to go down one typical route. It may not have been considered a career option, especially by the other houses, but Slytherins often found themselves attracted by the Dark Arts. Far too many succumbed to the Dark Lord after leaving Hogwarts, turning their talents into more trouble for their ex-classmates to resolve. There were some Slytherins, however, who always surprised everyone else and didn't take the Dark Arts quite so seriously. The Department of Mysteries was always inviting to Slytherin students and many of them found a new home there.

A short, tubby boy with sandy hair and a worried expression shifted in his seat. Professor McGonagall sighed and surveyed the boy with a look which held a lot of pity.

"Pettigrew, there must be something that you've considered as a future career." The boy looked even more frightened and shook his head.

"Well haven't you discussed this at all with your friends?" Professor McGonagall enquired. "I was under the impression that Potter and Black had been going on about this all week." She paused to remind herself that it had been her Transfiguration lesson in which they had spoken of nothing else. Then again, she realised, it could hardly be Pettigrew's ambition to become an Auror, as it was for Potter and Black. He must realise the skill that the job would require.

"I...they didn't really mean me as well," Pettigrew offered. "To be an Auror, I mean." The Professor nodded.

"In that case, is there anything which catches your eye at all?" She held out the box of pamphlets, most of which had been hanging all over the Gryffindor common room for the past few weeks. Pettigrew blushed and shook his head.

"Not...really-I'm not very...well, not that...not like James and Sirius," he stammered. "Not very good at things." Professor McGonagall sniffed.

"That can't be true," she replied crisply. "I've seen some of your Transfiguration essays improve over the last few months." Pettigrew merely nodded and refrained from mentioning that James, Sirius and Remus had all been chipping in with his essays, mainly to stop him from failing his OWLs. It wouldn't have been very amusing to have one Marauder left in fifth year.

"Well?" Professor McGonagall probed. "What are your strengths, Mr Pettigrew?" She tried to make her gaze seem less stern as she thought privately to herself that none of his strengths were very strong at all, not when compared to his friends' talents. Next to the other Marauders, Peter Pettigrew looked even more pitiful and incompetent.

"I really don't know. I'm quite good at healing spells and that." He didn't mention that the one time that he had tried to mend one of Remus's broken bones after a full moon, he had accidentally turned it into jelly. Madam Pomfrey had been very confused the next morning.

"That's something," McGonagall replied, racking her brains to remember a time when she had ever seen Pettigrew heal anyone with magic. "How about becoming a Healer?" Pettigrew nodded.

"I suppose." He took the pamphlet which she handed over and flicked through it. The Professor nodded to him.

"In that case, I'll leave you with the pamphlet. Any questions, I'll do my best to answer them for you." She sighed as the boy climbed to his feet.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Please send Mr Potter in on your way out." Professor McGonagall tried to suppress the grimace. Mr Potter's career meeting was certainly going to be interesting.


End file.
